The Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) will serve as a liaison between the Michigan Center for Contextual Factors in Alzheimer's Disease (MCCFAD) and key stakeholders in the metro-Detroit Arab American community and the Grand Rapids Latino community. Stakeholders in each community include: individuals, families, and a variety of professional and lay community groups. CLRC aims to increase inclusiveness and research participation of two underrepresented and underserved communities, while enhancing healthcare literacy and understanding of intercultural factors that contribute to increasing participation and successful retention in research associated with ADRD. To support MCCFAD goals of advancing research and practice in Alzheimer's disease and related dementias, the CLRC leads the development, implementation and evaluation of an adapted innovative Community Based Participation Research approach to health education and community outreach activities, with an overarching goal of enhancing research study in recruitment and retention. These efforts will be closely coordinated with the activities of the Administrative, Research and Education and Analytic Cores; they will also involve key NIA- Centers at the University of Michigan, specifically (if refunded) the Michigan Center for Urban African American Aging Research (MCUAAAR) and the Michigan Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (MADCC). Both MCUAAAR and MADCC have established community cores comprised of African Americans. MCCFAD will focus efforts on establishing a Participant Registry Pool (PRP) in the Arab American and Latino communities. The PRP will support research that aims to: 1) reduce risk of developing ADRD, 2) promote culturally sensitive care, and 3) address the health economics of ADRD. Community partnerships in metro Detroit and Grand Rapids will enhance the reach and depth of CLRC activities. CLRC specific aims address the following: Aim 1: Enhance inclusion and active participation of Arab American and Latino communities in research projects approved by the Center; Aim 2: Disseminate scientific knowledge of techniques for recruiting and retaining diverse and population-representative research participants; Aim 3: Develop culturally tailored educational materials to provide feedback on research advances impacting community members and enhance their participation in the healthcare system. In carrying out its aims, the CLRC will advance knowledge about factors affecting research participation of underserved and underrepresented communities in ADRD research. By engaging each community in an equitable partnership, we aim to advance scholarship on ADRD among hard-to-reach populations to promote sustained change around health issues relevant to ADRD disparities.